Bill Weasley y el Secreto de Horus
by Mircalla Karnstein
Summary: Un enigma por resolver, un tesoro por encontrar y una aventura para Bill Weasley en Egipto, en medio de un mundo mágico y mítico.
1. El papiro

Aviso legal: como todos saben Bill Weasley y el mundo mágico donde vive es de J.K. Rowling. El resto de los personajes, así como la historia fueron inventados por mí. También incluyo un poco de mitología y datos históricos, que supongo que no están patentados.

Y como aclaración, la historia trascurre entre el libro 3 y el 4 de Harry Potter.

**BILL WEASLEY Y EL SECRETO DE HORUS**

El sol ya estaba bajo en el horizonte, pero el calor resultaba apenas más soportable; su brillo se reflejaba en la arena transformando el desierto en un cegador mar incandescente. Un mar en el que los riscos de Gebel Nagara, como rojizos barcos a la deriva, ofrecían el único resguardo posible a quienes se aventuraban en el árido corazón del desierto. Porque sí, en medio de este inhóspito entorno, tres figuras esperaban la caída del sol.

-Recuérdame, por favor, por qué estamos a las puertas del infierno, cuando podría estar bebiendo té helado en El Cairo –una molesta voz de mujer surgió entre los ropajes que cubrían inclusive su rostro, al igual que sus dos acompañantes.

-Sarah, ya te dije todo lo que sé. Han sido especialmente parcos con la información en esta expedición. Absurdamente precavidos, debería añadir.- respondió una segunda voz, esta vez de varón.

-¡Absurdamente precavidos! Bill, un poco más de precaución y estaríamos dando un rodeo por Tumbuctú para no despertar sospechas.

-Recorrer la antigua ruta comercial entre Tumbuctú y Gebel Nagara sería fascinante. Los antiguos magos egipcios creían que... –respondió una tercera voz, también de hombre.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Y como su fuera poco tenemos que soportar... –Sarah se levantó y caminó hasta el otro extremo de la estrecha garganta, mascullando en voz baja los maleficios que le gustaría practicar en su joven acompañante.

-Pero¿qué lo que le sucede?-el joven Stanley preguntó.

-Mujeres. Aprenderás a comprender los jeroglíficos antes que a una de ellas. No te preocupes, volverá. –Bill miró los kilómetros de desierto que lo rodeaban y añadió- No puede ir muy lejos.

Todo había empezado tres días atrás. Bill Weasley y su equipo de egiptólogos estaban en el Valle de los Reyes explorando la tumba recién encontrada de Mamosis IV, quien había sido un rico sumo sacerdote de la diosa Bastet cuya gran pasión en vida fueron los gatos. Ya habían encontrado 23 pequeños sepulcros de sus ronroneantes favoritos, un par de profandores de tumbas que pagaron su codicia resultando convertidos en hombres-rata y Frobenius Skempton, el experto en criaturas mágicas, había activado una trampa que lo dejó ensimismado. Al juzgar por su comportamiento parecía ser presa de una ilusión que le mostraba un tierno y juguetón minino que acaparaba toda su atención.

En fin, trabajo de rutina.

Por esto Bill no dejó de sorprenderse cuando un ibis (las lechuzas llaman mucho la atención en un lugar como Egipto) le dejó una citación urgente de parte del gerente regional de Gringotts. Al banco le importaba tan sólo los resultados de las misiones por lo que el método quedaba al criterio de los exploradores, siempre y cuando no se comprometiera la imagen del Gringotts ante la comunidad mágica. La última vez que Bill recibiera una citación fue porque una momia que no estaba tan dormida como debería, escapó de la exposición en la que era exhibida aterrorizando a cientos de muggles.

"¿Qué hicimos ahora?", pensó Bill, mientras se aparecía frente a la sucursal de Gringotts en El Cairo, un edificio bajo que bien podría haber sido la residencia de verano del Faraón. Estaba construido con piedra encalada, rodeado de palmeras datileras y fuentes de agua clara y cristalina. Al contrario de la sucursal de Londres, que es subterránea, la sede de El Cairo está al aire libre, en una zona protegida por encantamientos anti-muggles, por lo que los no magos evitan lo que parecen ser ruinas habitadas por demonios del desierto.

Entre las blancas columnas magos, duendes y otras criaturas mágicas se afanaban entre montones de papeles, oro y piedras preciosas. Bill se dirigió a unos de los guardias y le entregó la citación.

"¿Será por nuestro explorador atontado?"-pensó Bill, mientras seguía al duende a las oficinas privadas, fuera del sector de la atención del público.

-La oficina del Sr. Blackbeard es última puerta a la derecha. Lo están esperando –dijo el duende, retirándose de inmediato.

La oficina de Blackbeard era una habitación amplia e iluminada, con un gran escritorio de caoba cubierto de papiros, pergaminos, tinteros y una pequeña figurilla de arcilla. Sillas de varios tamaños se encontraban frente al escritorio según la raza para la cual habían sido diseñados: humanos, duendes o enanos; los visitantes del gerente de Gringotts eran variados. El duende era, como todos los duendes, moreno y con una barba negra y puntiaguda; y como todos los gerentes de banco, vestía impecablemente y parecía algo ansioso, como si su tiempo valiera oro. Frente al duende se encontraba un mago que Bill no conocía.

-Bienvenido Sr. Weasley –dijo el duende-. Lo esperábamos. Permítame que le presente al señor Stanley Spencer, quien se une a nuestro equipo.

-Mucho gusto, Stanley –dijo Bill, al tiempo que estrechaba la mano del nervioso joven Spencer, quien parecía estar apunto de estallar de emoción. Stanley no aparentaba más de dieciocho años en parte por su desordenado pelo rubio y en parte por el entusiasmo de sus inocentes ojos azules, que le hacían parecer un niño pequeño en una juguetería.

-El señor Spencer acaba de salir de Hogwarts con un desempeño brillante y se incorpora como Experto en Historia y Mitología Egipcia. Nos parece conveniente que trabajen juntos, ya que la siguiente misión requiere de la combinación de sus capacidades.

-Si, la tumba de Mamosis IV nos está presentando algunas dificultades...

-¡No! No me refiero al adorador de gatos, que por cierto ya debería haber sido finalizado, sino a una misión especial.

El duende apartó unos libros de su mesa enseñando un papiro cubierto por una fina escritura.

-Este invaluable documento fue recientemente facilitado por sir Patrick Spencer, abuelo del señor Spencer aquí presente, para resguardo y estudio del secreto que encierra. La familia Spencer está de acuerdo en emprender una expedición en conjunto con el equipo especializado de Gringotts con el fin de develar lo que sea que oculta, para beneficio de la comunidad mágica.

Bill se concentró en la escritura de extraños símbolos, trazados con líneas tan finas que este solo hecho garantizaba su origen mágico: ningún aparato muggle podría lograr tal precisión. Confirmando esta idea, la escritura fluyó en el papel trazando palabras en español:

_El hijo de Isis es el guardián del secreto,_

_Que se revela sólo a quienes ganan el reto,_

_Su brillante ojo deja el camino marcado,_

_El ocaso antes de quedar cegado._

_En esta peligrosa hora busca el dedo_

_Del guardián que no conoce el miedo_

_Rozará suavemente el sagrado nido_

_La puerta, donde aguarda tu sino._

-Como puede ver -continuó Blackbeard-, este documento es un acertijo. Creemos que sirvió como mapa para los antiguos magos egipcios. El señor Spencer puede ilustrarnos más al respecto.

-Este papiro fue encontrado por mi abuelo en 1924, cuando estudiaba la tumba del mago Nekheny III y ha permanecido en mi familia desde entonces. Sin embargo, creemos que la comunidad mágica tiene el derecho de conocer la sabiduría o riqueza depositada en él, por lo que lo revelaremos a la luz pública en cuento, bueno, descubramos lo que encierra.

Bill se sintió más relajado. Después de todo, no lo habían citado por algún demonio liberado por accidente, sino tan sólo para una nueva misión.

-Entonces lo que debemos hacer es sencillamente descifrar el enigma, encontrar lo que señala el mapa y traerlo acá, sea lo que sea. –dijo Bill.

Stanley pareció un poco más nervioso y el duende carraspeó incómodo.

-Eso es, en esencia, el trabajo –dijo el duende-. Pero existen unos inconvenientes. Al parecer alguien más está interesado en encontrar el tesoro. Hubo un par de intentos de robo, frustrados eso sí, pero no conseguimos capturar a los culpables. Por esto, la misión debe desarrollarse en el más **estricto secreto**.

-En el más estricto secreto- masculló Bill con ironía mientras ajustaba la montura de su camello. El condenado duende había exigido que no utilizaran magia para que no pudieran ser rastreados por algún otro mago. Así, lo que hubiera sido un trámite de unas décimas de segundo se transformó en una travesía de tres días de duración a través del desierto. "Si los muggles pueden hacerlo, ustedes también", había dicho el descriteriado duende.

Tampoco había permitido que el equipo completo de Bill participara. Tan sólo después de un largo debate logró que incluyera a Sarah Lennox en la expedición, porque sin nadie que interpretara los jeroglíficos, sería prácticamente imposible llevar a cabo el trabajo. Después tres días de escuchar a Sarah quejarse de absolutamente todo, Bill hubiera preferido deambular al azar a través de los corredores encantados de las tumbas, pero ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar su decisión.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí termina el primer capítulo. ¿Te gustó¿No te gustó? Por favor, deja un review y dime que te pareció.

Saludos,

Mircalla Karnstein

Dato freak:

Bastet o Bast es la diosa-gato egipcia. Su principal templo estaba en Bubastis, donde habitaban un gran número de gatos sagrados, cuidados por los sacerdotes. Cuando un gato moría en Egipto, era generalmente llevado a Bubastis para ser cremado o momificado.

En 1888, en el templo de Bastet, se descubrió una tumba con más de 19 toneladas! de momias de animales, en su mayor parte de gatos. El granjero que lo descubrió vendió la mayor parte como fertilizante, pero se rescató una parte para la ciencia.


	2. La puerta

El Sol alcanzó el horizonte y se transformó en un punto brillante en el cielo rojizo. Las sombras de los riscos se alargaron y oscurecieron aún más, mientras que el oriente las primeras estrellas comenzaban a brillar.

Un monte solitario proyectó su sombra hasta una escarpada cornisa de roca, donde una pareja de halcones planeaba, alertada por los intrusos.

Sarah, Bill y Stan miraron desalentados el punto que señaló la sombra, una estrecha terraza a la mitad del farellón, a unos seis metros de altura.

-Por supuesto. No podían ponerlo fácil y hacer una entrada para seres sin alas -dijo Sarah-. Ahora¿quién de ustedes quiere partirse el cuello primero?

-D-debe haber una forma de subir. Después de todo los egipcios entraban. –Stan le tenía miedo a las alturas, incluso a las escaleras aunque no fueran empinadas, por lo que la escalada de la roca casi vertical no le entusiasmaba en lo más mínimo.

-Pero eran magos, Stan. No necesitaban trepar por la roca, les bastaba aparecerse. –contestó el pelirrojo, mientras buscaba algún resquicio en la roca.

-Sugiero adoptar la sabia técnica de los magos egipcios y aparecernos allá arriba.

-Pero y la prohibición de hacer magia?

-¡Oh sí! Había olvidado porque vinimos caminando. Creo que deberíamos terminar con esa tontería. Después de todo no hemos visto ni un alma en tres días y esa puerta puede cerrarse mientras tratamos de alcanzarla.

-Sarah tiene razón en eso. -reconoció Bill- Puede cerrarse y tendríamos que esperar hasta la próxima luna nueva para encontrarla de nuevo.

El acertijo del manuscrito no les había presentado demasiados problemas, gracias a los conocimientos de historia y mitología de Stan. El guardián al que se refería era Horus, el hijo de Isis. Horus era el dios del cielo donde el Sol era su "brillante ojo" y la Luna, menos resplandeciente, era su ojo herido. Se creía que durante la luna nueva, Horus quedaba ciego, siendo incapaz de reconocer amigos de enemigos, lo cuál explicaba los versos del "ocaso antes de quedar cegado" y la "peligrosa hora".

El sagrado nido podía referirse únicamente a un nido de halcón, ya Horus es representado con cabeza de halcón. El verso que le puso más problemas fue el de "el dedo de Horus".

-El dedo de Horus puede referirse a Harpócrates, Horus niño, con su dedo sobre los labios. Esto se interpretó como la señal de un secreto, lo que concuerda con nuestro caso. –Stan adoptó el tono de quien dicta cátedra.- Pero también Horus era conocido como "el señor de Djeba", que quiere decir "percha" o "dedo"; esto porque se creía que después de que el mundo fue creado Horus se posó en un djeba.

Sarah y Bill lo miraron con cara de signo de interrogación.

-Entonces¿buscamos una estatua de Harpócrates o una percha?-dijo Sarah haciendo enrojecer a Stan hasta las orejas. Se sentía molesta por la perspectiva del viaje en camello y aunque se negara a reconocerlo porque se sentía reemplazada por Stan en su rol de sabelotodo.

-Ninguna de las dos referencias indica un lugar específico. –agregó Bill, en un tono más conciliador.- Sabemos cuando, pero no donde. ¿No recuerdas alguna otra relación entre Horus y Djeba?

-Bueno, está Djebauti, que significa "Los de Djeba", una ciudad en la que se adoraba a Horus.

-Eso es algo más concreto-la chica se inclinó interesada, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por disimularlo.- ¿Algún lugar donde podamos encontrar halcones, cerca de Djebauti?

-Está Gegel Nagara, un conjunto de macizos rocosos donde los faraones iban a cazar sus aves sagradas.

-A Gebel Nagara, entonces. Sigue siendo un poco vago, pero es lo único que tenemos. Una vez allá buscaremos algo que parezca una percha o un dedo y veremos que nos muestra.

Y una vez allí, el monte solitario dirigido al cielo, les pareció que era el dedo de Horus señalando a lo alto.

Bill tomó la iniciativa y se apoyó en un saliente de roca. Subió lo suficiente como para rozar con los dedos la siguiente hendidura... y cayó porque la reseca roca arenosa se desprendió bajo su peso.

-Está bien –dijo mientras se sacudía el polvo.- Pero que sea rápido.

Un segundo más tarde se escuchaban 6 explosiones casi simultáneas y los tres exploradores aparecían pegados a la roca en el estrecho borde que señalaba la sombra.

-Y ahora ¿qué?

-Ahora a bus... –comenzó a decir Bill, pero sus palabras dejaron de escucharse por un grito de Stan, que se interrumpió bruscamente.

Stan se trató de alejar todo lo que pudo del borde, apoyándose contra lo que parecía roca sólida. Pero la roca no era tan firme como parecía, ya que fluyó como una cortina de agua dejando pasar al mago, que cayó de espaldas.

-Creo que ya encontramos la puerta.- dijo Bill, mientras probaba la roca líquida. Su mano parecía estar embebida en la pared, pero la podía mover libremente dejando un ligero vestigio de olas en la muralla, que volvía a tener su apariencia original.

Aguantado la respiración dio un paso y se encontró en una fría y oscura estancia. Stan tosía en un lugar del suelo y Sarah parecía haber atravesado la muralla a su lado.

-¡Lumos!- resonó la voz de Sarah, arrancando ecos a las paredes. –Supongo podemos hacer magia aquí adentro.

La luz de la varita iluminó un corredor de unos cuatro metros de ancho franqueado por dos gigantescas estatuas del dios halcón. No se divisaba el final del pasillo, pero se veía que era recto y que descendía suavemente; sus paredes estaban cubiertas de jeroglíficos y cada cierta distancia, pares de estatuas de figuras informes parecían montar guardia.

-¡Lumos!- Bill encendió su varita, y ayudó a incorporase a Stan, que todavía tosía. -¿Qué tal sabe la roca?

-Es-s cof- pantoso- contestó- Es como cof cof agua arenosa.

-¡Silencio! –los interrumpió Sarah en un murmullo apagado- Creí ver algo.

La chica se había adelantado unos pasos e iluminaba el corredor, tratando de forzar su vista más allá de las sombras. En un momento quedó todo en silencio; un silencio que se volvió rápidamente opresivo por la oscuridad y las estatuas que parecían observarlos. Bill y Stan se acercaron tratando de no hacer ruido y buscaron algún movimiento.

-Fue sólo una sombra, Sarah. –Bill trató de parecer despreocupado- Esta luz es engañosa.

-Puede ser, pero este lugar no parece muy amigable. –Sarah iluminó con su varita los jeroglíficos, y los estudió con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué es lo que dicen? –preguntó Stan, mirando los dibujos sin comprender.

-Lo de costumbre –contestó Sarah, tratando de restarle importancia- advertencias contra los intrusos del estilo "Tu vida será corta y tu muerte larga si entras sin permiso" y detalladas descripciones de tu posible muerte. A los dueños de este lugar no les agradaban las visitas.

-Lo que no puede ser tomado a la ligera –dijo el pelirrojo, quien aún observaba el corredor- ya que a diferencia de las tumbas normales que se protegían contra saqueadores muggles, quienes hicieron esa puerta y pintaron estas paredes esperaban a magos. ¿Alguna advertencia que pueda darnos una pista?

-Que me dices de esto: "Tengo la boca llena de tierra, y una piedra por corazón, pero mis oídos oyen tus pasos, tu sangre que corre y tu respiración".

-Vigilantes de tumbas –dijo Bill en tono sombrío iluminando la estatua deforme que tenía más cerca.

* * *

Primero que todo, les pido perdón por la eternidad que me tomó escribir este capítulo. Me había propuesto sacar antes un capítulo de una historia que estoy llevando en fictionpress, pero se negó a salir. Espero tener luego terminado el capítulo 3, que ya está a medio camino.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alegra saber que leen esta historia. Cualquier duda, crítica, sugerencia, lo que sea no duden en decirme.

**Revitaa Locatis-Potter :** A mí también me gusta la mitología, no tan sólo la egipcia sino en general. Creo que conozco más de la grecorromana porque es más fácil encontrar información, la mayor parte lo sé por leer el diccionario. Para escribir este fic he buscado información en la Wikipedia y en la trilogía de Egipto de Wilbur Smith, por si te interesa leer un poco más.

**Kasumi Black: **Que bueno que te guste la idea!. La verdad no me acuerdo como se me ocurrió. Se que una vez tuve un sueño estilo Lara Craft con ruinas egipcias, pero no sé como llegué a la versión final. Pasa un tiempo bastante largo entre anotar la idea en mi cuaderno de ideas y escribir.

**Sara Fenix Black:** Gracias por tu review, lamento haberte decepcionado, pero el próximo capítulo trataré de tenerlo en menos tiempo.

Saludos a todos !


	3. Vigilantes de tumbas

-Vigilantes de tumbas –dijo Bill en tono sombrío iluminando la estatua deforme que tenía más cerca. Los rasgos estaban toscamente tallados y los miembros eran desproporcionados, como si fuera una gárgola obligada a erguirse en un pedestal.

-Creí que se colocaban sólo en las tumbas –Stan se acercó al vigilante inmóvil con recelo.

-Hasta donde sabemos, así es –contestó Sarah, apartándose de la pared llena de jeroglíficos-. Para protegerlas de demonios necrófagos o saqueadores. La mayoría que hemos visto son rocas sin una pizca de magia, pero que funcionaban gracias a la leyenda que mantenía alejados a los curiosos.

-No creo estos sean falsos, Sarah –dijo el pelirrojo seriamente-. Los curiosos no llegan hasta aquí y definitivamente no son para decorar el ambiente.

El guardián tenía ojos pequeños, apenas delineados en la arcilla, una nariz grande y deforme, grandes orejas como alas de murciélago y una boca que se curvaba en una mueca que podría ser tanto de dolor como de amenaza. Era claro que su objetivo no era alegrar el ambiente, sino hacerlo más lúgubre.

-¿Puedes anular el encantamiento?

Bill estudió al guardián un momento antes de responder:

-Tal vez si supiera cuál el encantamiento que los crea, que es lo que son en realidad...

-¿Un golem, tal vez?

-¿Un gigante de arcilla animado por un brujo? Buena idea, Stan.

Bill retrocedió unos pasos y lanzó el contrahechizo contra el monstruo de arcilla¡Litteramortis! El rayo de luz dio en la frente de la estatua y desapareció sin dejar huella.

El pasillo quedó en silencio mientras Bill sentía el peso de las miradas de sus compañeros en él.

-¿Funcionó?

-Err... –Bill se acercó al guardián y revisó la frente sin el menor rasguño- No estoy seguro... Supongo que no puedo matarlo porque no está vivo, no en este momento, al menos.

-Quizás podamos destruir la arcilla... –Sarah apuntó a la estatua - ¡Reducto!

El vigilante recibió indiferente el nuevo rayo luminoso. Sarah se ruborizó.

-Por lo menos sabemos que no es una escultura normal...

-Quizás nos considera invitados y no intrusos-dijo Stan- Después de todo tenemos el papiro.

-Puede ser, pero no me gustaría que me persiguiera un monstruo de arcilla-dijo Bill probando otro contrahechizo sin ningún resultado aparente. Y otro. Y otro más...

-Vamos, Bill. –la chica trató de restarle importancia, pero su voz estaba lejos de sonar segura. - Los vigilantes son tan sólo una leyenda.

Finalmente el pelirrojo accedió de mala gana y el grupo siguió adelante por el corredor descendía flanqueado por los pares de vigilantes inmóviles e imperturbables. Los exploradores avanzaron lentamente, buscando cualquier signo que les delatara una posible trampa o que los golems habían despertado. Finalmente el corredor terminaba en unas puertas cerradas, sin ningún tipo de inscripción.

-Ninguna advertencia por aquí –dijo Sarah después de dar una mirada buscando jeroglíficos.

-Algo no me gusta. Con toda esas frases de bienvenida del comienzo, ya deberíamos haber encontrado por lo menos un par de maldiciones.

-¿Por qué te quejas de que por lo menos una vez sea fácil?

-Por este es el último lugar de Egipto en que esperaría llegar y salir como si nada. –Bill alzó la varita y dejó salir una sombra de ella, que adoptó la figura de una persona.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Stan.

-A veces hay maldiciones por abrir puertas. Para que no caiga sobre ninguno de nosotros, hacemos que la sombra abra puerta.

La sombra empujó suavemente la puerta y no se movió ni un centímetro. Luego con un poco más de fuerza. Nada todavía. Finalmente apoyó un hombro contra la madera y empujó con todas sus fuerzas. La puerta se negó a abrirse. La sombra le dio un puntapié de rabia a la puerta y desapareció indignada.

-Sellada mágicamente. En fin, espero que no me crezca otra cabeza... ¡Alohomora!

La puerta absorbió la magia, dividiendo el rayo en ramificaciones brillantes a lo largo de las puertas. Los hilos de luz se concentraron en puntos en los bordes; por un momento fueron focos brillantes y al segundo siguiente eran disparados en rayos por el corredor.

Los tres exploradores eludieron fácilmente los rayos, pero no tuvieron tiempo para cantar victoria: unos golpes sordos en el corredor, de cuerpos pesados al caer, les comunicaron que ya no estaban solos.

Los oyeron antes de verlos, ocultos por la inclinación del camino. Pasos lentos, pesados, que se arrastraban por el suelo. Ecos resonando por el corredor como si un ejército completo se acercara.

Lentamente.

"Puedo oírte" 

El grupo levantó las varitas con la vista fija en el camino.

-¡Felicitaciones! Aún tienes una sola cabeza.

Los primeros vigilantes aparecieron en el camino.

-¡Litteramortis!-dijo Bill atacando al más cercano. La mole de arcilla siguió caminando.

-¡Impedimenta!-gritaron casi al unísono Sarah y Stan. El vigilante no dio señales de haber recibido el ataque. ¡Reducto!

"_Escucho tu respiración"._

-No... no funciona. –la voz de Stan temblaba al hablar.

-¡Parietis! –dijo Sarah, creando una barrera mágica en el corredor. El primer golem chocó contra la barrera y se detuvo. –Eso los demorará un poco.

-¡A la puerta! –gritó Bill, mientras los vigilantes se juntaban frente a la barrera. Los tres empujaron las puertas pero no se abrieron.

-Hay que tratar de nuevo. ¡Alohomora! –la puerta concentró de nuevo la energía y al dirigió a lo vigilantes que ahora trataban de atravesar la barrera quienes crecieron un poco.

-¡Absorben magia!

"_Escucho tu corazón, tu sangre que corre... Te escucho criatura viva"_

El grupo se dio cuenta con horror que la barrera empezaba a desaparecer y los vigilantes crecían a medida que captaban la magia con que estaba hecha.

-¡Hay que destruirlos sin magia!

Stan materializó una roca sobre el grupo de vigilantes y la dejó caer. Una estatua de arcilla quedó destruida en el suelo. El resto siguió su ejemplo y cayeron algunos más. Pero la barrera se disolvió y el resto siguió avanzando.

-¡Son demasiados!- gritó Sarah, mientras destruía uno más. Los golems alertados por su voz se dirigieron hacia ella, extendiendo sus brazos deformes.

La chica no pudo reprimir un grito y retrocedió chocando contra la pared de roca, al ver que los vigilantes se acercaban.

-¡Silencio! –dijo Bill dirigiendo el encantamiento hacia Sarah; su grito terminó abruptamente.

Los golems se detuvieron un momento, confundidos al perder su objetivo, pero se redirigieron a los otros dos. Bill repitió el hechizo sobre Stan y finalmente sobre sí mismo.

A pesar de que sabían que eran insonoros, el grupo se quedó quieto sin atreverse siquiera a respirar. Los vigilantes movieron sus cabezas tratando de encontrar su presa, pero al no oír nada se fueron por el corredor a sus puestos de guardia.

Cuando el último guardián regresó a su sitio, la puerta se abrió.

Había pasado la primera prueba.

* * *

OK. No me demoré tanto en escribir este capítulo. :)

Me tomé la libertad de incluir golems aunque no recuerdo en que mitología surgieron, pero estoy segura que no la egipcia. Los golems eran gigantes de barro que vivía porque el brujo escribía la palabra vida en su frente; para destruirlos había que escribir muerte que fue lo que trató de hacer Bill, pero falló porque lo trató de escribir en latín y no en egipcio ;) La leyenda dice que crecían continuamente, así que me aproveché de eso e hice que crecieran gracias a la magia que absorbían.

**Revitaa Locatis Potter: **¡Gracias por tu review! Tomé en cuenta lo que dijiste para este capítulo porque me pareció que tenían demasiado "aplomo", como me estaban quedando parecía que andaban caminando por el campo más que en un túnel bajo tierra, posiblemente encantado. Así que les tocó asustarse un poquito. :) (muajajaja que mala soy!).

La trilogía de Wilbur Smith son novelas ambientadas en el antiguo Egipto. Yo las encontré entretenidas, aunque tienen unas escenas un poco crudas (creo que no son para personas sensibles) y unos atentados a la lógica que te dan ganas de golpearte contra la pared. Son más históricas que mitológicas en todo caso pero incluyen alusiones a dioses y mitos y un hechicero que hace magia de verdad.

Saludos


	4. Primavera

**Capítulo 4: Primavera**

Las puertas se abrieron en silencio ante el enmudecido grupo.

Ante ellos se extendía una sala circular de unos 10 metros de diámetro, bien iluminada por arte de magia. Estaba completamente vacía exceptuando un gran disco en el centro que sobresalía del piso como una mesa o un altar; era de la mismo roca del suelo de la caverna y sido tallado en él.

Las paredes estaban decoradas con pinturas de vivos colores que mostraban antiguos magos y animales mágicos en distintas escenas: reunidos en torno al círculo de piedra o frente a una fuente de agua oscura que reflejaba las estrellas, convirtiendo el plomo en oro o dotando de vida estatuas de piedra, mientras la imagen del halcón sagrado se repetía una y otra vez.

Frente a ellos, en el extremo de la habitación opuesto al corredor de entrada, había cuatro puertas idénticas ubicadas a intervalos regulares. Sobre cada una de ellas había sido tallado un símbolo y cubierto con pan de oro.

Bill rompió el conjuro del silencio con un encantamiento no verbal, mientras se acercaba al disco, centro de la habitación. Tallado en relieve, el ojo herido de Horus, símbolo del dios, miraba hacia el techo de sala.

-Parece que este era el centro de reunión de los magos adeptos de Horus –Sarah observaba los murales. –Venían aquí cada cierto tiempo a compartir sus secretos, investigaciones y progresos en magia, a escondidas de sus rivales, los magos de Seth. Por lo que muestran las pinturas, entre otras cosas, sabían como producir la piedra filosofal.

-Y ahora todo el conocimiento se ha perdido –dijo Stan apenado y un poco decepcionado de haber encontrado tan sólo una habitación vacía.

-Quizás no del todo –el pelirrojo se detuvo frente a las puertas. -¿Hay alguna pista de lo que puede haber al otro lado?

-Los murales no mencionan nada acerca de las puertas, pero el símbolo que cada una tiene grabado en el dintel es el símbolo de una estación: primavera, verano, otoño e invierno.

-Vamos a ver que esconden entonces –Stan se acercó a Invierno y empujó. Sus compañeros contuvieron la respiración mientras lo miraban- ... cerrada ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué me miran?

-Estábamos esperando a que te convirtieras en escarabajo- dijo Sarah simulando decepción- Nunca abras una puerta en una ruina egipcia sin sacarle las maldiciones primero. Creo que deberíamos partir con Primavera, el comienzo de la vida según los egipcios.

-Primavera entonces –dijo Bill- conjurando a su sombra abre-puertas. La puerta cedió de inmediato mostrándoles un mural tallado con las siguientes palabras:

Soy el que derrota al mal oculto en el fragor de las aguas

Soy la llave de los secretos, la respuesta a todas preguntas

El que inicia el camino siempre recuerda

El río nunca vuelve sobre sus aguas

Sarah rozó los símbolos a medida que los traducía, pero no encontró roca sólida: sus dedos se sumergieron en el aparente muro.

-Creo que nos están invitando a pasar -dijo sonriendo.

-Entonces que estamos esperando.

El grupo dió un paso adelante al mismo tiempo, y lo que vieron en Primavera les quitó el habla.

Ante ellos no había un habitación, ni corredor, ni nada que hubieran podido esperar, si no que se encontraron en lo alto de una duna al aire libre, bajo un sol ardiente. Desde esa altura se veía el Nilo en todo su esplendor, cuando las inundaciones fecundaban el valle. El ancho río azul avanzaba lentamente dejando la capa de sedimento en las orillas que permitió Egipto a sobrevivir rodeado de desierto y, aún más, convertirse en un imperio y en una avanzada cultura. La ancha corriente era dividida por una isla plana, rodeada por algunos islotes de menor tamaño; la duna en la que se encontraban caía en forma abrupta en el río, por lo que la franja cubierta de lodo era estrecha; en cambio, al otro lado del río el terreno era prácticamente plano, por lo que la zona inundada cubría hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Sin embargo, el borde no se encontraba cubierto de plantaciones como lo estado desde el tiempo de los faraones hasta el día de hoy. Ningún signo ni sonido delataba la presencia humana en la zona. Lo único que podían escuchar era el silbido del viento y el lejano rumor de las aguas.

-¿Dónde estamos? -consiguió articular, Stan después de un tiempo.

-Puede ser cualquier lugar- contestó Bill, mirando con cautela alrededor. El viento levantó un poco de arena por toda respuesta. -Lo más simple sería que aún estemos dentro de la cueva y sea sólo una ilusión.

-Una ilusión muy convincente en todo caso -dijo Sarah con una nota de sarcasmo, dejando caer eran entre sus arena para probar que tan sólida era la ilusión. Aunque el problema no es saber donde estamos, sino como vamos a volver.

Tras ellos no había ni rastro de la puerta.

-El río nunca vuelve sobre sus aguas -dijo Bill retrocediendo unos pasos. En el lugar donde debería haber estado la sala circular sólo habían más arena y dunas sucediéndose una tras otra -Tenemos que tomar más en serio las advertencias de esta gente.

-Un poco tarde para ese consejo. La única forma de salir de aquí es vencer la prueba que nos tienen preparada: "el mal oculto en el fragor de las aguas".

-Un momento! Reconozco este lugar! -dijo Stan- Esa isla es Elefantina. Estamos en el sur, cerca de la primera catarata. En la actualidad hay un ciudad cerca, Asuán, que debería verse en la otra rivera. Es una ciudad antigua que en el tiempo de los faraones se llamaba Siena. Sus primeras ruinas datan incluso del 2500 a.C.

Bill pensó un momento.

-Por lo tanto no estamos en la actualidad, ni tampoco en el pasado, por lo menos no durante el imperio egipcio ¿Hay alguna leyenda que vincule a Horus con un ser maligno? Y que mencione Elefantina.

-Se habla de una antigua batalla, la clásica lucha entre el bien y el mal. Se dice que fue aquí donde Horus derrotó definitivamente a Seth, condenándolo a volver a su reino de oscuridad y permanecer en él.

-Se ajusta a los versos, pero no me gusta para nada. -Sarah miró a las aguas que se extendían tranquilas.

-Como tú dijiste, es la única salida. Vamos -dijo Bill mientras comenzaba a bajar la ladera hacia el río.

Bajar la colina fue fácil: la inundación no llegaba tan arriba por lo que el suelo era firme. Pero a medida que se hundían en el légamo su avance se hacía más lento.

-Espero que el mal no haya tomado forma de golem de lodo. O de Grindilow. No me gustaría que algo tomara mis tobillos sin que lo viera y me arrastrara por el barro.

-Err…- Stan palideció al recordar el resto de la leyenda -Lo veremos venir, si tomaron al pie de la letra el mito.

Bill se detuvo a mirarlo:

-¿Qué es **exactamente **lo que debemos esperar?

-Un hipopótamo… gigante… y de color rojo.

* * *

**No estaba muerta, estaba… err estudiando y sacando la vuelta, es lo más probable. Además sufrí una escasez de inspiración para escribir aventuras y de narrar en 3ª persona. He descubierto que el monologo me sale mucho mas natural :)**

**Pero bueno, esta historia no ha sido abandonada ni lo será. Pero puede que entre en receso cada cierto tiempo, sobre todo ahora que ya empezaron las clases y la explotación. **

**Alguna sugerencia? Serán bienvenidos todos sus comentarios, sobre todo de cómo se les ocurre salvar a estos pobres muchachos del aprieto en que los metí. Bill se los agrdecera.**

**Saludos**

**Mircalla **


End file.
